La vida de un perfecto caballero
by Selenika91
Summary: Sir León ha estado con nosotros desde el principio, al principio como un Caballero de Camelot y luego como uno de la Mesa Redonda. Él, el inmortal, ha aguantado hasta el final, dejando tras de sí muchos amigos. Un breve vistazo a su vida mostrando algunos momentos clave.


_Este fic participa en el reto** "Caballeros de Camelot"** del foro **"En una tierra mítica y en una época mágica"**._

___**Disclaimer:** Nada que se reconozca me pertenece, pertenece a la serie Merlín de la BBC._

* * *

_**LA VIDA DE UN PERFECTO CABALLERO**_

Honor. Justicia. Lealtad. Valentía. Fortaleza. Todo ello por lo que luchamos. Todo lo que somos. Todo lo que soy. Un Caballero de Camelot. Un Caballero de la Mesa Redonda, uno de los primeros. Un Caballero del rey Arturo. Siempre, aunque ya no esté.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

—Mi hijo está destinado a la grandeza. Lo sé —la suave voz de mi madre sonaba a unos metros de distancia. Estaba convencido de que ella pensaba que no escuchaba, pero oía cada una de sus palabras henchidas de orgullo y me emocioné.

Yo estaba entrenando, como casi todos los días. Tendría unos diez años y el maestro Gremoires se encargaba de la lección de tiro con arco. Era un gran profesor, sobretodo porque conseguía que me quedara quieto y que intentara aprender. Era algo que nunca me había terminado de gustar, prefería la espada, pero él conseguía que siguiera practicando.

Incluso siendo tan pequeño me parecía deshonroso poder matar a alguien a distancia, sin que tuviera posibilidad de protegerse. Prefería el cuerpo a cuerpo, donde uno demostraba su valía y su destreza. Pero a mi madre le gustaba el arco, le parecía muy elegante y nunca se perdía mis sesiones de entrenamiento.

A decir verdad, esa era la segunda razón que me hacía concentrarme. Yo la quería mucho y me gustaba verla satisfecha, orgullosa. Y en aquel momento lo estaba. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa, no sé si realmente lo era o que los ojos de mi infancia la veían envuelta en un halo resplandeciente. Pero sí que sé que su voz era tierna, que me gustaba mucho que me acariciara el pelo con sus suaves manos mientras dormía y que siempre olía a rosas.

En ese momento se encontraba en la sombra sentada con una mujer de piel oscura a su lado. Esa mujer se encontraba de pie sujetando una bandeja de plata y escuchaba a su señora atentamente con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba un poco más allá. Era la esposa del herrero, Sue, y aunque era la sirvienta de la casa también era una amiga de la familia. Yo siempre supe que mi madre la apreciaba de verdad y que sufrió mucho cuando dejó este mundo.

A mí siempre me trató con cariñó, pero lo que más me gustaba de ella era que a veces traía a su pequeña hija con ella. Seguí la mirada de la mujer y vi a una niña jugando con una muñeca de trapo sentada en el jardín bajo la mirada protectora de su madre. Esa distracción consiguió un suspiro de frustración de mi profesor que decidió dar por terminada la lección de ese día. ¡Tanto mejor para mí!

Fingí guardar con cuidado el arco y eché a correr. La pequeña Gwen era un poco menor que yo, pero casi siempre era la más madura y responsable de los dos. Me encantaba pasar el rato con ella. Habíamos crecido prácticamente juntos, realizando miles de travesuras —siempre y cuando no le parecieran demasiado excesivas a ella— y pasando horas y más horas corriendo por los jardines o tirados en el suelo sin hacer nada.

Cuando llegué hasta Gwen ella dejó de lado su muñeca y con una gran sonrisa se levantó y empezó a correr esperando, por supuesto, que yo la persiguiera. Yo estaba enamorado de ella. Al menos como puede estarlo un crío de diez años.

Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de que ese amor era simplemente el cariño que le tendría a una hermana, pero eso no me haría olvidar todas las tardes que pasamos corriendo y riendo bajo el sol.

Así podría resumirse mi niñez: el cariño de mi madre, los entrenamientos y mi amiga Gwen.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Era un día realmente caluroso. Uno de esos días que están pensados para estar en el lago descansando, disfrutando del calor del sol en tu espalda desnuda. Pero si estás preparándote para formar parte del mayor ejército que jamás haya hollado la tierra no tienes tiempo para ello. Lo que tocaba era entrenar, entrenar y volver a entrenar. Y eso es lo que hacía, con la cota de malla puesta bajo el sol abrasador, sudando por todos y cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo.

Me batía en duelo con dos aprendices de mi edad. No quisiera parecer presuntuoso, pero siempre fui un gran espadachín y me libré de ellos sin mayor dificultad. Así que giré a mi alrededor para ver cómo iban los demás. Y ahí le vi a él. Un joven rubio de trece años aproximadamente luchaba contra cinco hombres que serían casi del doble de su tamaño. Se le veía concentrado, pero no especialmente preocupado.

La pelea duró diez minutos y el que apenas era un niño venció a aquellos colosos sin apenas fatigarse. Sonreía radiante mientras yo le admiraba. Eso era lo que yo quería ser, tener esa elegancia y destreza. Aunque era joven parecía un verdadero caballero.

—¡León! —exclamó el joven con emoción mientras me apretaba el hombro en forma de saludo.

—Señor —respondí mientras inclinaba mi cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no hace falta que me llames así. Puedes llamarme Arturo.

—Pero sois el príncipe, señor.

El rubio negó con la cabeza mientras parecía decirse a sí mismo que ya lo intentaría otro día.

—Te he visto luchar contra esos dos. Has hecho un buen trabajo —me alabó y yo creí estallar de felicidad—. Tu técnica es impresionante y tu fortaleza inmejorable. Tus contrincantes eran unos de los mejores de por aquí. Has demostrado tu valía.

—No tanto como voz, mi señor. Vuestro combate sí que ha sido espléndido.

Arturo hizo un vago gesto con la mano quitando valor a su hazaña.

—Simplemente se creían que podrían conmigo y se confiaron —sonrió con satisfacción—. Recuerda no cometer nunca ese error con ningún adversario. Podría ser lo último que hicieras.

—Lo recordaré, su Alteza —y desde luego que lo haría, un consejo del mismísimo príncipe, aunque fuera más joven que yo, nunca lo pasaría por alto.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó mientras me decía:

—Algún día tendremos que luchar tú y yo. Creo que sería una pelea más igualada que la que podría tener con cualquier otro.

Y allí me quedé yo pasmado, absorbiendo sus palabras y jurándome a mí mismo que lo intentaría, aspiraría a ser digno de combatir con él y junto a él, para nunca decepcionarle.

Así podría resumirse mi adolescencia: el duro adiestramiento, una amistad cada vez más cercana con Arturo y mi promesa de convertirme en un digno caballero.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

—Levántate, sir León, Caballero de Camelot.

Un gran estruendo inundó la habitación: eran aplausos, para mí. Por fin había llegado el día. El largo viaje había llegado a su fin, o tal vez simplemente acababa de empezar. Mi entrenamiento había terminado, ya era un Caballero de Camelot. Un miembro de la élite.

Ya era un hombre.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

Patrullar las calles era una de las tareas más aburridas que tenía. De vez en cuanto participaba en misiones especiales o salía a explorar el terreno. Eso era emocionante y muy interesante. En ocasiones conocía lugares realmente espectaculares o personas muy curiosas y casi siempre participaba en alguna lucha en la que debía mostrar mi fortaleza

En todos esos momentos tenía a los otros caballeros a mi lado, que empezaron siendo mis amigos para convertirse en hermanos de sangre, pues nuestra sangre se mezclaba derramada por igual en los campos de batalla.

Sin embargo, la otra cara de ser un caballero era velar por los ciudadanos de Camelot. Espero que no haya equivocación, yo amaba a Camelot y a todos sus habitantes y hubiera dado mi vida con gusto por cualquiera de ellos. Pero era aburrido. A veces insufriblemente tedioso. Todos los días las mismas personas que apenas sí reparaban en ti y siempre las mismas situaciones.

Normalmente solo tenía que interferir en alguna que otra disputa callejera, sobre todo si era de noche y había alcohol de por medio, o impedir que los ladrones se llevaran los productos de los puestos el día de mercado.

Ese día acababa de llegar a la plaza y observaba mientras me aseguraba que todo seguía en orden. El rey se encontraba asomado por el balcón viendo el ajetreo de sus súbditos. Era día de mercado y se le veía orgulloso al ver la prosperidad de su pueblo, como si se debiera únicamente a su mano.

Fue en ese momento cuando un ruidoso escándalo me alertó. Se trataba de un carro desbocado tirado por unos caballos muy nerviosos. Corrían y corrían y se llevaban puestos y mercancías por delante. Durante un instante no supe qué debía hacer, pero no duró mucho y en seguida vi qué era lo que iba a ocurrir. Una mujer en avanzado estado de gestación se encontraba en medio del camino que los impetuosos caballos seguían y sería arrollada en cuestión de segundos. Más rápido de lo que pensaba que era capaz de moverme, me lancé y la puse a salvo.

Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo a alegrarme por ello, ya que vi que un poco más allá un indefenso niño se encontraba en la misma situación. Solo que esta vez yo no podía llegar ahí y que no había nadie que pudiera salvarle. En menos de un latido de mi desbocado corazón ese pequeño sería atropellado y no veía ninguna esperanza de que se salvara.

Quise cerrar los ojos, no quería ver aquello, pero no pude. ¡Y con los ojos bien abiertos vi cómo los caballos paraban en seco! Eso no era posible, pero el chico se había salvado. Intentando entender giré a mi alrededor, buscando la causa de tan extraño comportamiento.

Entonces vi a un hombre con el pelo cano y los ojos amarillos que susurraba. Se calló y sus ojos tomaron un color marrón. Intentando no llamar la atención dio media vuelta para irse. Pero no lo consiguió.

—¡Arrestad a ese hombre! —la voz del rey resonó por toda la plaza. Ese hombre. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Había impedido que un carro atropellara a aquel pequeño. ¿Acaso eso merecía un castigo? Uther así parecía pensarlo, el rey mandaría que le ejecutaran y ¿por qué? Porque era un mago. Un brujo que había hecho que los caballos se detuvieran bruscamente, sin ninguna razón aparente. Había salvado la vida del chico y eso le costaría la suya.

¿Cómo podía estar de acuerdo? ¿Cómo podía permitirlo? Pero, aunque cada fibra de mi ser me decía que estaba obrando mal, yo era un caballero del rey y le debía lealtad y sumisión. Por lo que fui hacia el pobre hombre que parecía indefenso y le capturé.

Intenté no hacerle daño. Pero eso no valía para nada, al menos no cuando le postré ante el rey para que le juzgara. ¡Como si eso fuera un juicio! El rey ya le había encontrado culpable y había decidido su sentencia, que no era otra sino la muerte.

—Padre —intentó interceder Arturo, como siempre hacía—. Tal vez sea un castigo desproporcionado. Ha practicado brujería sí, pero solo para salvar…

—¡Silencio! —tronó el rey—. Ni una palabra más. Este hombre es culpable. No tienes ni idea del veneno que representa la magia, nosotros debemos hacer lo necesario para extirparlo de nuestro amado reino.

—Pero…

—Recuerda quién es el rey, Arturo. Recuerda tu lugar y no vuelvas a contradecirme en este asunto —su voz se tiñó de una velada amenaza. Arturo sabía como yo que lo que iba a ocurrir no era correcto, pero él, el príncipe, no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué podría hacer yo? Que excusa más cobarde.

Nunca entendí por qué no utilizó su magia para escapar. A veces creo que su poder era muy reducido y que salvando al niño se agotó. Otras veces creo que lo hizo para castigarme, sé que no es posible, pero no puedo evitar pensar que él sabía que su muerte sería una carga para mi conciencia y que nunca le podría olvidaría.

Ni a él ni a todos aquellos ejecutados por el ciego odio de Uther hacia la magia. Todos aquellos que no habían cometido ningún delito salvo nacer como lo hicieron, con ese don. Esos inocentes a los que yo debería haber protegido, pero mi juramento de lealtad me impidió salvar.

Así podría resumirse mi etapa como caballero de Camelot: mis lazos de amistad con mis compañeros, todas aquellas vidas que salvé y todas aquellas que no, siempre esperando la llegada del rey Arturo.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

El tiempo pasó y muchas cosas cambiaron. Lo que desencadenó todos aquellos cambios fue la coronación de Arturo. Fue el mejor rey que jamás haya existido, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. Y así como durante el reinado de Uther hice muchas cosas de las que aún hoy en día me arrepiento, con Arturo no fue así. Él era justo, benevolente y magnánimo. Un claro ejemplo del ideal de un caballero.

Y con él nació otra orden, la de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, aunque es cierto que pasaron años hasta que nos llamaron con ese nombre. Arturo desde el principio supo que más valía un hombre por la grandeza de su corazón que por la de sus tesoros o ascendencia.

Hizo caballeros a personas de origen humilde, pero con un espíritu de oro. Lo que en un principio fue muy criticado se demostró un gran acierto. Los que conseguían entrar era por que lo merecían y lo deseaban, más allá del dinero o del poder. Y así se formó uno de los grupos más leales de la historia.

Así fue como conocí a algunos de los que serían mis hermanos para siempre, más allá de la muerte.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

—¡Eh, Gwaine! Quieres dejar de beber de una vez, ahora eres un caballero, recuerda —dijo Elyan, mientras todos callábamos escuchando, como una falsa reprimenda. Tomó un tono serio para añadir—: además, si tú te lo bebes todo… ¿Qué quedará para mí?

Todos empezamos a reír otra vez. No hacía mucho que Arturo les había nombrado caballeros, pero luchar contra el inmenso poder de Morgana nos unió desde el principio.

Gwaine se atragantó con las prisas por contestar y mientras él tosía todos empezamos a aplaudir mientras nos carcajeábamos. Bueno, no todos. Lancelot le acercó un vaso de agua mientras golpeaba su espalda. Él siempre comportándose como el caballero ideal.

Me alegraba mucho del camino que siguió Arturo, tener a esos compañeros a mi lado lo sería todo para mí. Gwaine la mitad de las veces se comportaba como un capullo, pero siempre se podía contar con él; el honor y la lealtad de Lancelot era incuestionables; Percival era una masa de músculos y realmente inteligente, sobre todo en la lucha y Elyan era un espadachín increíblemente diestro, pero por encima de eso era franco y sincero.

Finalmente, Gwaine consiguió recuperarse e iba a soltar una réplica mortal cuando Percival le extendió una jarra y le habló con guasa:

—Toma, igual quieres un poco más. ¡La verdad es que ya agradecíamos un poco de silencio!

—¡Venga ya! —fingió ofenderse—. Pero si yo solo hablo por vosotros. ¿O creéis que me gusta estar todo el rato cavilando qué decir a continuación? ¡Es muy cansado pensar cosas ingeniosas para decir!

—¡Yo no sabía que tú pensaras! —exclamé con brío.

—¡Brindaré por eso! —me siguió la corriente Elyan e incluso pude ver como sir Lancelot, el más noble de todos nosotros sonreía.

Gwaine puso sus manos en el pecho, como si intentara evitar desangrarse por alguna herida y en tono dolido empezó a refunfuñar. Pero no pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que recobrara todo su aplomo y nos contara a viva voz cómo una vez robó el caballo a un temible bandido.

Y así pasamos la noche, entre amigos, risas y, tal vez, un poco más de alcohol del necesario. Y esa solo fue la primera de muchas noches que aún estaban por llegar.

Pero no todos mis recuerdos son tan agradables, estábamos en guerra contra Morgana, que era terrible. Y luchábamos; a veces ganábamos y otras perdíamos. Y lo más doloroso que jamás sentí fue perder a mis hermanos: primero cayó el noble Lancelot, luego el valiente Elyan y el siempre exaltado Gwaine también nos abandonó. Incluso Arturo nos dejó.

Con todos ellos fuera, cualquiera pensaría que los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda ya no teníamos ninguna razón de ser. Pero yo siempre sería un caballero fiel a Arturo y a su esposa. Así que mientras estuviera Guinevere aún tendría algún sentido.

Así pasaron los años y mi vida como Caballero de la Mesa Redonda se podría resumir como una serie de buenos recuerdos, añoranza por mis amigos caídos y la tranquilidad de saber que había servido ante el hombre más distinguido de todos.

_**oOoOoOoOoOo**_

—Y así llegamos al momento actual. Que no te engañe lo que ves, jovencita. Puedo estar tirado en esta cama como un viejo decrépito, pero recuerda que una vez yo luché con valor por el honor y la lealtad. Que pertenecí a los Caballeros de Camelot y a los de la Mesa Redonda. Que serví al único y futuro rey con devoción. Y que conocí a grandes personas que llevan mucho tiempo esperándome al otro lado.

»Y que después de todo este tiempo, pronto les volveré a ver.

Cerré los ojos con un suspiro. Lo último que vi fue cómo una solitaria lágrima caía por la mejilla de mi nieta, mi adorada pequeña. Pero yo estaba cansado, muy cansado. Ya había cumplido por toda una vida o puede que incluso por más. Solo quería descansar en un lugar regido con honor y justicia donde la lealtad y la valentía fueran nuestra mayor fortaleza.


End file.
